Jeff x jane
by ImReallyReallyBored
Summary: A Jeff the killer and Jane the killer story, two teens struggle to cope with life and run away together in hopes of finding some reason to live


_**Jeff x Jane**_

 _ **-=DISCLAIMER=-**_

 _I am not the creator of jeff/jane the killer and do not take any credit, this is just a fanfiction I wrote for fun._

 **Chapter 1: The new kid**

 **Jane's POV:**

I looked outside my bedroom window watching a truck pull into the driveway next door, a few moments later a car pulls up alongside the truck. I see two men get out of the truck, and four people get out of the car.

The two men from the truck looked old but strong and really bold, the sunlight kind of reflected of their scalps, three of the people from the car had a light brown hair but one had black hair.

My bedroom door opened and my mum walked in.

Mum: "Honey are you busy? would you like something to eat? you havnt eaten anything today."

"I'm fine mum, just not hungry is all. Come check it out, I think were getting some new neighbours."

My mum walks over to the window and looks down at new neighbours.

Mum: "Come on, we should go and ask if they want any help moving in."

"Do I have to."

Mum: "Would it hurt to help out once every now and then."

"It could hurt alot, I could drop a box on my foot or fall over."

My mum gives me stern look

Mum: "Come on."

I follow my mum downstairs and over to the neighbours, as we are walking over a tall woman with brown hair walks up to us and introduces herself.

Marrie: "Hello, my name is Marrie were just moving in now, are you our neighbours?"

She has a very soft and calming voice, her eyes a shade of light blue, you could tell just by looking at her she was a very neat and tidy person, Her hair was short and even"

Mum: "My name is Andrea and this is my daughter Jane."

A man with brown hair approaches us.

Marrie: "And this is my husband Mike, Mike this is Andrea and her daughter Jane"

Mike: "How are ya."

He has a deep voice that had a kind of crackle to it, his eyes had no color, just black and white, it was kind of scary looking but cool at the same time and his hair was long wavy looked like silk and a much lighter colour then Marrie's"

"Whos this?" the boy with the blonde hair asked.

He was short and slightly chubby, his eyes were a green and deep looking, his hair was almost white from how light and blonde it was but it looked as if it wasnt brushed for weeks.

Mike: "This is our youngest son Lui."

Lui: "Are these the neighbours?"

Mum: "Yes, my name is Andrea and this is my daughter Jane"

Lui looked at me and slightly blushed.

"Where is your other son?"

Marrie: "Probablly inside, can you go find him for me?"

"Sure."

 **Chapter 2: Meeting Jeff**

I walked to the house and went inside, it was cold and had a slight breeze, I continue walking through the house trying to find the other boy. as I'm walking down a hallway

"Wanna be friends?" I here whispered in a slithering voice.

I jumped and quickly turned to see a tall skinny boy about my age, he was smiling at me, hair in his eyes so all I can see is his grin.

I begin walking backwards, he comes closer, as I'm about to take off I trip over one of the moving boxes, he quickly ran and grabbed me just in time.

Jeff: "My name is Jeffery, but you can call me jeff. Who are you?"

"My names Jane, are you Lui's brother?"

Jeff: "You the girl that was staring at me from the second floor next door?"

I feel my cheeks get warm, I think I was blushing

"I wasn't staring"

Jeff: "Sure you wern't"

"I WASN'T"

Jeff smiled even more and let out a small laugh

I slightly shoved him

He quickly grabbed both my wrist and put my arms up above me, He pushed me back into a wall and I let out a small wimper like a mouse.

"Wanna play!" he said so creepily.

My wrist were starting to hurt, I wanted to knee him in the balls but a small part of me liked it.

Marrie: "Jane did you find Jeff?"

He let go of my wrist which were red and sore, I looked up into his blue eyes and felt a cold chill shoot down my spine, He walked of into another room and just as I was about to follow.

Marrie: "Jane?"

"Huh?, Oh, Not yet." I studdered a little bit.

I went back outside and started moving a few boxes in, I didn't see jeff again when I was moving boxes in, after an hour Marrie and Mike thanked us for helping out.

Marrie: "If you like you can come over for dinner tomorrow night, I will be cooking up a roast"

My mum nodded and said "That would be great, Jane?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Marrie: "Then its settled, Tomorrow night at seven"

 **Chapter 3: Terry and Paul**

My mum and I went back to our house, mum went to do some wasing why I watched some tv, after a while I heard some kids fighting. I got up and ran outside, I saw Terry and Paul, they were the the main bullies at school and the entire town they seemed to think they owned the town, they would steal money from anyone that was smaller then them. I saw them standing over jeff talking to him, I couldnt hear what they were saying but they were closing in on Jeff.

Terry shoved Jeff and all the sudden Jeff pulls out a pocket knife and stabs Terry in the arm, Terry drops to the floor screaming.

"JEFF YOU IDIOT!" I yelled

Jeff looks at me and then Paul punches him knocking Jeff down, Jeff quickly jumps up and jabs Paul a few times before cutting his arm. I couldn't move I had never seen anything like this before, Jeff looked at me and then ran back inside. I ran upstairs to my room, I layed down on my bed to go to sleep hoping it was all just a bad dream. I woke up later that night to some people fighting, I heard Paul yelling

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WE ARE!?"

I quickly got up and looked out my window, I saw Jeff, Terry and Paul all standing on Jeff's front lawn, Paul had a gun and Terry had some metal pipe, I quickly grabbed my phone to call the police but it was dead, Terry hit Jeff with the pipe a few times I was screaming banging on my window

"TERRY, PAUL, DON'T DO IT"

They either didn't hear me or didnt care, because Paul still had his gun on Jeff and Terry hitting him again and again, I saw a cop car pull up to the house it was probably another scared neighbour, 2 officers stepped out and pulled their guns onto Terry and Paul

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Terry dropped the metal bar but Paul aimed his gun at the police, He was shot down, I screamed.

Jeff got up and upper cut Terry jumping on him, one of the cops put away his gun and ran to pull Jeff off but he got himself off and spat on Terry the cops put Jeff and Terry in cuffs and put them inside the back of the cop car. Mum was probably out shopping because she hadn't showed up despite all the yelling. Afterwards I heard mum get home and I told her everything that had happened

 **Chapter 4: The Dinner**

Mum: "I know, Marrie had told me and that Jeff is going to be bailed out so the dinner is still on but if you don't want to come she would understand."

"Oh. Well I still want to go."

Mum: "Ok, well It's in half an hour so get ready"

"Ok I'll go take a quick shower"

I grabbed a red dress to wear to the dinner, I normally just wear regular cloths like top and some shorts normally I like to wear guy cloths, I'm not bi or gay or nothing they are just alot more comfortable. I had my shower and after decided to put on some makeup, just masscara and lipstick. I didn't realise how much time I lost having a shower and getting ready took it was already 7:15pm I quickly ran downstairs and saw I note on the kitchen table.

 _ **Gone to dinner, if you have changed you mind and don't want to come there is some Chicken in the fridge.**_

I still wanted to go so I grabbed my purse and went over to Marrie's and Mike's, I opened their door and a discusting smell blew into my face.

"Hello?"

I started walking inside but I heard the door slam behind me and someone had put a rag over my face, I woke up but I couldn't see anything, there was something in my mouth, I couldnt talk and I couldn't move, my arms were tied behind my back and my legs to the chair, all the sudden a bright light blinded me

Jeff: "Ahh, our guest is awake, so nice of you to join us Jane."

It took me a few seconds to be able to see anything, I slowly looked up and saw Marrie, Mike, Lui and my mum. All dead... right in front of me they all had holes carved in their chest and cuts on their faces streatching from their mouth to their eyes like giant smiles. I tried to let out a scream but nothing would come out I could feel my mascarra rolling down my cheeks as I started to cry.

Jeff: "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes but all I could see was mum, Marrie, Mike and Lui dead.

Jeff: "You look beautiful, you know I've never seen you like this before, you look really nice when you are sleeping"

I felt my heart skip a beat, was he watching me when I was sleeping... or was this all just a sick joke

Jeff: "Although you really should wear pajamas, It's not good to wear the cloths you were wearing all day to bed. Personaly I would prefer you wear nothing but that could just be me"

I was speachless, not that I could talk if I wanted to.

Jeff: "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I felt bad and didn't want you to see your family this way, so I gave them all beautiful smiles for you... Do you want one too?"

My eyes widened, He pulled out a knife and started walking towards me.

I started to tear up again, he put the knife to my face, I turned away

Jeff: "Don't you want to always smile. Just hide then pain away from the world"

I didnt awnser, I just stared at the knife

Jeff: "Well I have"

He took the knife to his mouth and started cutting up to his eyes. I was horrified, He did it to the other side and then smiled.

Jeff: "See!"

I looked away

Jeff: "No no no Jane, look at me"

I didn't listen

Jeff: "LOOK AT ME!"

Jeff grabbed my head and made me look at the blood flowing down his face from the cuts he made.

Jeff: "Now tell me I look beautiful."

He Ripped off the gag that stopped me from talking.

My mouth hurt and was dry, I looked over to a cup of water that was on the table

Jeff: "Are you thirsty?"

I just looked at the water, he got the water and gave me some. For someone who killed his and my family he was awfully nice towards me, if you see past the fact I'm tied up.

Jeff: "I'm sorry Jane, this wasn't supposed to happen"

"Fuck you."

He looked down to his feet, then took his knife and went behind me, I closed my eyes thinking he was going to kill me but instead he cut the ropes. I quickly jumped up and swung at him but he grabbed my arm, he put his knife in my hand

Jeff: "Make it fast."

He let my arm go and closed his eyes, I stared at the knife but for some reason dropped it. Jeff opened his eyes looking at me with confussion.

Jeff: "Why not?"

"I don't want to kill anyone."

He looked at me and then kissed me, I shoved him off blushing like a tomato, I could taste blood

"What the fuck!"

 **Chapter 5: Jeff's Secret**

 **Jeff's POV:**

I kissed Jane but she pushed me away and looked discusted

Jane: "What the fuck!"

I picked up the knife and put it in her hands, she looked up and me.

"I love you Jane."

Jane's eyes wide and she appeared to be confused and in shock, I grabbed her hand with the knife and stabbed myself in the chest, I fell down hard.

Jane: "JEFF!"

She leaned down and took the knife out of me, I looked into her eyes and her into mine. I don't understand what was happening, I killed her mum and she still wanted to help.

"Why?"

Jane just looked at me and hugged me.

Jane: "Jeff, you don't have to do this to yourself or anyone, you killed my mum and I hate you for that but your still a good person deep down."

Jane lifted up my shirt and I blushed a little but she was just seeing the wound, she would have seen all of the bruises from what Terry had done.

Jane: "You didn't go too deep but it's still bad."

I got up off the floor and walked into my room, Jane followed behind, I lay down on my bed but then Jane had left my room. She came back a few minutes later with some toilet paper

"What's that for?"

Jane: "Your cut."

I just realised my chest and bed were like a blood bath, I took off my shirt too make it easier, I saw Jane blush a bit and smile. I decided to get cocky and flex

Jane: "Get over yourself."

"I will if you will little miss tomato"

She was blushing bright red, She threw the toilet roll at me.

Jane: "You want my help or not?"

"Of coarse, but I think we have differnt meanings by help"

Jane sat next to me and grabbed the toilet paper to clean up my chest, She put some toilet paper on the wound

Jane: "Keep some preasure on that"

"We will have to leave soon."

Jane: "Nah, I think living in a house were both are families were murdered that we might stay and start a family of our own so they can kill us"

"The starting a family part sounds nice."

Jane slapped me and laughed a bit

Jane: "I'm only 14."

"Same"

Jane stared at me confused

Jane: "You look about 17."

I laughed a little.

"How so?"

Jane: "I don't know, your taller and stronger then the average 14 year old."

"Genetics I guess, my mum was kinda tall and my dad was strong"

Jane: "Hmm, I never met my dad. My mum never wants to talk about him."

"Sorry to hear about it, maybe your mum was trying to protect you from him."

Jane: "Maybe. Do you have any first aid."

"Yeah, in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom"

 **Chapter 6: Unexpected Guest**

Jane left to go get the first aid, I heard someone come through the front door.

"Marrie, Mike, sorry im late, I got stuck in some traffic on my way home from work"

I tried to get up but It hurt too much to stand, I heard the lady scream so she must have seen the bodies. All the sudden the screaming stopped. It was silent for a few moments, Jane came running in crying.

"What's wrong?, what happened?"

Jane: "There was a lady, she was screaming an-"

She broke down crying, I sat up and held her close hugging her.

"It's ok Jane"

Her hair smelt like strawberries and was like silk, her skin smoother then a babies.

"I love you Jane"

Jane: "I love you too Jeff"

My heart melted inside and I felt so warm, I never wanted to stop hugging her.

Jane: "Some lady came in and saw everyone, I had to do it"

"I know Jane, trust me, I know."

Janes hug got tighter, I kissed her forehead. A few minutes later we heard sirens.

"Someone heard her scream and called the police, we have to go."

I grabbed my gun from my sidedraw and took off the safety.

"We are not going to be able to run away from this with these cops alive"

Jane nodded, I passed her the gun.

"I will pretend to be another victim, when the cops come in you make sure they are focused on me then jump out and shoot them both, no chances, go for the head or heart."

I lay down and Jane hides behind my door, The cops come in and ask what happened.

"H-Help me."

officer Barley: "I'm officer Barley and this is my parten officer Jarold."

officer Jarold left my room to check out the rest of the house.

officer Jarold: "I got bodies."

officer Barley: "How Many?"

officer Jarold: "Five."

officer Barley called for backup

officer Barley: "Officer Barley requesting backup and bus body count of fi-"

Jane jumped out from behind the door and shot officer Barley in the back of the head, blood sprayed all over the walls floor and me.

officer Jarold: "BARLEY!"

Radio: "officer Barley could you please repeat, what was the body count?"

Jane hid beside the door and waited till officer Jarold walked through then shot himin the temple painting the door red.

Radio: "officer Barley could yo-"

Jane picked up the radio.

Jane: "Seven."

Radio: "Ok we've dispatched officers to your location they arrive within 10 minutes"

Jane: "Let's go"

 **Chapter 7: The Escape**

Jane passed me my gun and helped me up, we ran out of the room and out into my backyard we went through the back gate and ran into the forest

"Theres a cabin out here that we can stay at for a few days"

Jane: "How far?"

"Not far, around 500 meters"

Jane: "Will you be able to make it, or do I have to carry you."

"Real funny, well heres a good one, this cabin only has 1 bed and no couch"

Jane: "Oh well, guess your sleeping on the floor."

"Haha, well guess whats for food."

Jane: "Oh god, if its any bugs or shit just put a hole in my chest"

"I heard hole and chest and so far im enjoying it."

Jane: "Fucking pervert."

"For food we have tomatos."

Jane: "Tomatos?"

"Yeah, 2 huge ones, those cheeks just get redder and redder"

Jane covered her face laughing.

"We gotta hurry up before it gets dark."

Jane: "Scared of the dark are we?"

"Nah those cheeks are bright enough It's bright as day 24/7"

Jane: "Which cheeks are we talking about?"

"Depends on if we are sharing that bed."

Jane slapped me and we both laughed for a bit. After a while we finally made it to the cabin.

I opened the door and went to the room with the bed.

Jane: "So No Tv, Radio, Power, Books, Nothing?"

"Yep, Just a boring old log cabin with a bed, fridge and oven, But come with me and I can give you something to do"

Jane: "Yeah I'll just stick to the oven, when your done being a pedo I'll take my head out of the oven."

"Worth a shot. Speaking of, have you ever shot a gun before?"

Jane: "Yeah, for my 13th birthday my mum took me to a gun range."

"Do you own any?"

Jane: "No, but my mum said when I turned 15 I would get one for self protection."

"Just pistols?"

Jane: "No, I shot a rifle once but fell on my ass."

"Cool, Im going to take a nap, If anyone comes in there is a backup gun under the table."

I left to go to the room.

 **Jane's POV:**

I didn't really understand him, he seemed sweet but sour. I know he was a killer but now so am I. but the scariest part is that I loved it, I loved shooting those police men and killing that lasy, wanted to do it again and again never stopping, it feels like I have power and strength. what have I become...

Jeff: "Hey you alive?"

"Just, what happened to the taking a nap?"

Jeff: "Can't sleep"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep soon, try to not watch me."

Jeff: "I can't make that promise."

"Ass."

Jeff: "Yes please."

Its cute how the fucker thinks he has a chance, I went to the bedroom and layed down my eyes were heavy so I fell asleep within seconds.

 **Chapter 8: Always watching**

I woke up and tried to open my eyes but it was too bright. eventually the blinding light seemed to have faded, I sat up and rubbed my eyes

Jeff: "How'd you sleep?"

I jumped a little bit and turned around, Jeff was laying under the sheets shirtless.

"What the fuck! Did you sleep here"

Jeff: "Aw nah, I thought I would sleep naked on the floor and then when you wake up jump in the bed."

"Naked... you better be wearing something!"

Jeff: "My plan was to wear you but I don't take advantage of confussed serial killers."

"No you just watch them as they sleep."

Jeff: "Anyway you might want to get out."

"And why would I wa-"

All the sudden Jeff gets out from under the sheets naked, I ran out before anything showed up. I could hear Jeff laughing

Jeff: "Your welcome to stay, getting out was just a suggestion."

"I'll chop your fucking dick off if I ever see it."

Jeff: "Your gonna need a big knife."

I ignored him and went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat, I looked in the fridge and saw some eggs. I looked around but couldn't find any bacon or bread.

"You want boiled eggs?"

Jeff: "What? No bacon?"

"Nah, not even any bread"

Jeff: "That's it."

"What?"

Jeff: "The guy I have deliver the food here, he is loosing another finger."

"This isn't the first time?"

Jeff: "God no, Last month, No eggs!"

"Is it really worth loosing a finger over though?"

Jeff: "Would you rather Bacon & eggs on toast or a boy you will never know loose a finger."

"How old is this boy?"

Jeff: "I don't know, around 15, 16- 11 years 5 months 4 days"

"What the fuck!, first of why are you chopping fingers off of 11 year olds, secondaly why so accurate?"

Jeff: "I like to turn his fingers into candles and send them to him for his birthday cake"

"Jeff, your fucked."

Jeff: "Not yet, but you can help."

Jeff came out of the room with some cloths on.

Jeff: "Anyway the kid wont be here for another 10 days and neither will we."

"What do you mean?"

Jeff: "We gotta go to his place."

"And do what, knock on the door and be like, Hey your son forgot to bring us bacon and bread, may we please come in and take another one of his fingers and make it a candle for his birthday."

Jeff: "Nah your right, I know!, We sneak in then knock them all out and tie them up, we make the kid choose who dies, his mum or his dad, for every 10 seconds he doesn't awsner we remove another finger from him until he has none then we kill both!"

I was terrified how he just came up with that and how brutal it is.

Jeff: "And to make it better he is already missing 4 so he has 1 minute to decide which parent dies, cunts better hope he got what he wanted for christmas."

"Your sick."

Jeff: "Thanks, but not as sick as the person who got duel headshots on good cops just trying to help out."

I lost it, I slapped him and stormed off into the bedroom crying.

 **Jeff's POV:**

My face stung, but I ignored it, I felt bad... I didn't mean to piss her off I thought it was just a joke. I walked of into the room and saw her laying on the bed crying.

"Im sorry jane."

Jane: "FUCK YOU! at least I didn't kill my own parents."

"They aren't my parents."

Jane: "W- what?"

"Im adopted. My real parents abused me, my dad would always cut me and hit me with beer bottles he made me steal from the store for him, my mum said I was a failed abortion and would sell me to other people as a slave for work, but one day some man wanted me to do special favours, I refused and he forced me down. I grabbed a piece of broken glass and cut his throat. both my parents went to jail and died there."

I have never told anyone about this and felt so exsposed and vulnerable.

Jane: "I- I..."

Jane was trying to talk but couldn't get anything out. She got up out of the bed and hugged me, a warm long hug.

Jane: "Sorry, I didn't know"

"Noone does but you and me."

Jane kiss my cheek and hugged me even tighter.

 **Chapter 9: Choices**

 **Jane's POV:**

I never wanted this moment to end, I felt so protected, although I can protect myself in Jeff's arms I felt like I was in a covered by a shield. I can't beleive I feel safer in the arms of my parents killer then anyone else.

Jeff: "We have to go to Caleb's house soon."

"Who's Caleb?"

Jeff: "The boy."

I didn't think he was actually serious but I tried to keep calm.

"Ok."

Jeff: "Do you not want to? You don't have to come with."

"No, It's fine."

Jeff: "Ok, but if you change you mind just tell me, we got 20 minutes."

I nodded and went into the kitchen, I grabbed the backup gun from under the table then went to the kitchen drawers for a knife.

Jeff: "Don't bother with those pieces of shit, Here."

He handed me a knife which was razor sharp to the tip

Jeff: "One of my favourites."

I just stared at the knife, looking at my reflection in it.

Jeff: "It slices through skin as if it was nothing."

I looked at Jeff and he had the exact same knife.

"How many of these do you have?"

Jeff: "Only 2 exsist in the world, mine and now yours."

I walked up to him and kissed him, he held me by my waist and continued kissing, after a minute or so he stopped.

Jeff: "I love you Jane."

"I love you too Jeff."

We stood in silence hugging for a few minutes.

Jeff: "We have to go."

I nodded and let go of him, we both went out the front door and saw nothing but pitch black.

"Why is it so dark?"

Jeff: "All the trees block out most the light."

"Ok well how to we know how to get there?"

Jeff: "Here."

Jeff grabbed my hand and started running through the trees, somehow in the pitch black he didn't hit a single tree, we continued running for a while until he started to slow down

"Everything ok?"

Jeff: "Yeah, the house is just there."

He pulled out a bottle and a rag.

"What's that?"

Jeff: "Chloraform"

"That the stuff you used on me?"

Jeff: "Yeah. Here"

He passed me a rag.

Jeff: "You will need this, I will take out the dad you will have to do the mum."

"What about the kid?"

Jeff: "I will take care of him, He will be asleep."

"I thought they all would be sleeping."

Jeff: "No, The dad will be awake but the mum might be asleep. Just follow me and dont use your gun unless you absouloutly have to and then we get out."

We started walking towards the house.

Jeff: "You go left I'll keep strait."

I nodded and we jumped the back fence. we kept low slowly walking towards the back door, Jeff pulled out a paper clip and started to twist it around then he put it in the door and unlocked it

"Ho-"

Jeff: "Shh!"

He opened the door and we both walked into a small room, another door was slightly opened and had light peaking through it, Jeff crawled up to it and looked inside. He signaled me to come over. I looked through the crack and saw a guy sitting looking away from the door. Jeff put the rag on the top of the bottle and put some chloraform, He passed me the bottle and opened the door then quickly walked upto the man and put the rag over his mouth.

Jeff: "Quick go."

I ran up into the hallway.

 **Jeff's POV:**

I took the rag off of Jerry saw him fall to the ground. I heard a click, I looked up and saw Sara.

"Hello, Sara."

She had a rifle aimed at me but she couldn't hold it still she was shaking.

"How's your son Sara?"

Sara: "S- Shutup!"

I saw Jane come up behind her and put the rag over her mouth.

"Nice work, now the kid."

Jane: "Thanks."

I went into Caleb's room and saw him sleeping. I walked upto his bed and put the rag on his mouth. I picked him up and carried him to the table where his parent were.

"Find some rope"

Jane left to go look for some rope, I sat up Caleb on a chair. Jane came back with a long rope.

"Where the hell did you find that?"

Jane: "One of the rooms had it."

"Ok well lets tie them all up."

I cut off some of the rope and handed it to Jane.

"Tie this one up."

Jane started the tie down his arms and legs, I grabbed Martin and lifted him up onto the chair then tied down his arms and legs, then did the same to Sara.

"Alright then, we need something to stop them from talking."

Jane: "I got an idea."

"Ok, care to share?"

Jane ran out into the hall and came back a few minutes later with something in her hand.

"What's that?"

Jane: "Needle and thread. we sew their mouths shut."

"What the fuck."

Jane: "What, too fucked?"

"No. You just thought of it first, Let's do it."

Jane started to sew Sara's Lips together, then did the same to Martin.

Jane: "What about the kid?"

"What about him?"

Jane: "Well how will he tell us?"

"He will look shake his head or nod"

Jane: "Ok then."

Jane started to sew his lips together.

Jane: "What now?"

"We wait till they all wake up."

Jane: "How long will that take."

"Depenends could be 10 minutes could be an hour."

Jane: "Imma go watch some TV."

"Why don't you go see if Sarah has cloths you might like?"

Jane: "Wheres her room?"

"2nd room down the hall."

Jane left to go check for some cloths, I waited a while and eventually they started to wake up.

"Wakey Wakey."

Jane walked in.

Jane: "They finally awake?"

"Yeah."

Jane walked up to Sara and put her hand on her shoulder

Jane: "Problem talking?"

Sara looked down and closed her eyes, Caleb slowly opened his eyes and then started to cry.

"It's all going to be ok Caleb."

All the sudden Jerry started banging the chair against the ground, He opened his mouth and spat blood everywhere, he had torn open his lips.

Jerry: "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

I pulled out my gun and pushed it against his forehead, he went dead silent and stared at me with a cold glare, i took my gun off and his head had an indent from the barrel pushed against it.

"Alrighty then if we are all ready?"

I could here Caleb sobbing.

"I'll take that as a yes, We're going to play a little game."

I pulled out my knife and walked behind Caleb.

"In this game you get 60 seconds to decide who goes away for a long time, mummy or daddy, for every 10 seconds you dont decide another one of your fingers go bye bye, but if your out of time, your out of fingers and if your out of fingers, your parents are well... out."

Jerry: "You sick bastard."

I put the gun to Calebs head.

"Anything else you would like to add? No? ok then lets continue. Caleb to tell us who you want gone look at them and nod."


End file.
